A Silver Feathers Dream
by XxApricityxX
Summary: Silverkit is born into the clan, with beautiful fur and eyes. But she is unusually small. She has to go through troubles of love, trust, and adventure. Follow her journey as she changes the shape of her destiny and the destiny of the clans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1 Moon

Silverkit listened to one of the queens tell a story about the four clans, Lunarclan, Mistclan, Stormclan and Dawnclan. They were part of Lunarclan. Silverkit was interrupted from the story when she heard a friendly voice.

"Come ON Silverkit! Let's go explore!" Silverkit recognized the small shape of her sister, Featherkit. They ran outside and started running around the camp. They reached some bushes with a hole underneath, and went under.

"I wonder what den this is!" Featherkit squeaked cheerfully. A dark shape came out of the shadows and towered over them. The cat was a brown tom cat with gold eyes. Silverkit trembled in fear.

"Evidently one you are not supposed to be in." The big cat grumbled sleepily. "Go away. Go back to the nursery." The big tom nuzzled them out of the den.

"I guess we have to go back..." Silverkit mewed sadly. They walked solemnly back to the nursery. "Maybe tomorrow..."

The kits slipped through the leaves and nuzzled up to their mother Poppytail. Eventually their breathed slowed and slowed, until they were finally asleep.

3 moons

Silverkit walked over to the Fresh-kill pile and pulled out a large mouse she was barely bigger than and brought it to her sister. Being smaller, she wasn't able to finish even half of the mouse. She left the rest to her sister who ate it like she hasn't eaten food in 5 moons.

Silverkit ran over to the apprentice den and bolted inside. She saw 5 apprentices, Pebblepaw, Honeypaw, Whitepaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw sat in the apprentice den deep in conversation.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Silverkit said happily to them. The apprentices all looked at her. A couple of them had smirks. They didn't look too happy to see her.

"What do YOU want?" Pebblepaw sneered. "Go away Silverkit. We don't care about what you want to say." The words stung like needles in a paw. She couldn't think of any counters, so she walked away. She hid in the shadows, making sure no one saw her or could see her...

**Featherkit's POV**

Featherkit trotted over to the medicine den. Being the curious kit she was, she wanted to see what happens in there. She peered in the den, and saw Spotteddapple sorting herbs. Featherkit watched in wonder when Spotteddapple broke the silence.

"I know you're there. So you might as well come in young one." Spotteddapple mewed kindly. Featherkit slowly and cautiously walked into the den towards the old medicine cat. Spotteddapple had mousy fur with dark browns spots. She had amber eyes and a soothing and calming voice.

Walking over to where Spotteddapple sat, Featherkit looked with curious eyes. She looked at the herbs that Spotteddapple picked up with a questioning look her eyes. The medicine cat replied with a purr when she answered.

"This herb is called Comfrey. It's used for mending bones and getting them to heal where they are supposed to be. So if an injured cat comes back from a battle with an injury that goes deep into the skin and bone, then-

"-Then the comfrey will help heal the bone and set it on the right path!" Featherkit interrupted. The old medicine cat let out a purr of amusement.

"That's right!" The two cats slowly went through about all of the herbs, Featherkit's interest not withering away one bit. Her whole attention was on the medicine cat and what she was saying about each and every herb.

"Wow! I never knew there were these many herbs!" Featherkit meowed in astonishment. The medicine cat smiled. Featherkit went on. "Do you think I can become a Medicine cat like you?"

"Well..." Spotteddapple started.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!? I promise I will listen to every single thing you have to say!" Featherkit pleaded. She had a glimmer of hope in her green eyes.

"That would be up to Shortstar." The old medicine cat let out a chuckle. She looked at the small cat in thought. _Maybe she meant to be the next medicine cat._ Spotteddapples thoughts were interrupted by the call of Featherkit's mother, Freckletail.

"I guess I have to go, Featherkit sighed. "I'll see you later Spotteddapple!" Spotteddapple watched the young kit bounce back to her mother. They walked back into the den. Then she saw a slight movement in the shadows on her left. She saw a small cat sliding elegantly through the shadows. Then finally, she identified the cat. It was Silverkit.

6 moons

**Silverkits POV**

"I can't let you go like this!" Freckletail fussed. It was her kits apprentice ceremony and they were in a mess from play fighting. She licked sticking up patches of fur and groomed their fur. "You have to be clean in front of the clan." Silverkit looked into her mother's eyes. She caught a small emotion in her eyes. Sadness. When she looked at Featherkit, she just saw pride. But when she looked at her it was just sadness.

Finally when she was done, she let the two young cats bolt towards the rockpile, where Shortstar had just jumped on, ready to announce the apprentice ceremony to the whole clan. Featherkit was worried, but Silverkit didn't care. _Why should I be worried about the opinions of the cats who were either mean to me or think I am too small to fight._

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the rockpile for a clan meeting." Shortstar meowed. Cats from all around came to gather around the large pile of sunbaked rocks where Shortstar was standing.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look over these two young cats, and to help them grow to serve well under their clan. Silverkit please come forward." Shortstar meowed. Silverkit slowly came forward as Shortstar hopped down the rockpile, and padded up to her. "From now on, until she has received her warrior name, this cat will be called Silverpaw."

"Flamefur, you have shown Lunarclan your intelligence and bravery many times and I expect you to pass that down to Silverpaw." Shortstar mewed. Flamefur beamed with pride as Shortstar said the words.

"I won't let you down." Flamefur said confidently. Silverpaw walked over to her new mentor and touched noses with the flame colored tom. His body was excited and showing off his pride, but his eyes were telling a different story. She could see the disappointment in her mentor's eyes. She knew why. It was because she was small. She wouldn't be able to fight as well as anybody else. She wouldn't be very good at hunting. She would never be able to do anything right. It disgusted her. Like size could prevent her from becoming a warrior. She felt anger towards her clan mates. How could they think this way about her just because of... of... her _size!_

Silverkit didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the ceremony after she padded back to where she sat before. She didn't really care. She just sat there thinking about how her clan mates didn't approve of her. She thought about this for a little while. The clan cheering their names seemed to wake her up from her deep thoughts.

"Featherpaw, Silverpaw, Featherpaw, Silverpaw!" The sound ringed around the camp and echoed across the sky. Featherpaw beamed with pride. She just became the medicine cat apprentice. Silverpaw felt... nothing.

The camp scattered as the ceremony finished. Flamefur padded up to her. He had a beautiful orange pelt with a reddish orange color as little spikes across the top of his pelt. He had blue eyes and his mouth was shaped so it looked like he always had a smile on his face.

"Hey, you should get some sleep." He meowed to her. "We're going to go learn the clan borders and our territory tomorrow morning." Silverpaw nodded and padded to the apprentice den. She got some fresh moss from one of the old apprentices. They became warrior's last moon, and since Featherpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, Silverpaw was sleeping in the apprentice den by herself.

Silverpaw sat in her nest, staring at the moon. She was lonely. Her only friend and sister was a medicine cat apprentice, and Spotteddapple would keep her busy. There were no other apprentices in the large apprentices den. There was nobody to keep her company and nobody for her to talk to. She was pondering this, deep in thought as she slowly drifted off into sleep, her silver pelt shining beautiful silver in the moonlight above her.

**Hi guys! How did you like the first chapter! If you didn't like, please tell me why, so I can make this story better. Sorry if it doesn't have a ton of story as kits. I'm not very good at writing about kits, and I wanted to get the story up and running and the plot kicking in. But this book will not go to quick, I promise! Please Favorite, follow and review and I'll see you guys later! Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flamefur prodded the young silver apprentice with his paw. She groggily got up and saw the flamed coat warrior standing in front of her. She stood up fast when she remembered that it was her first day as an apprentice. Looking at him attentively he flicked his tail over to the fresh-kill pile.

"You should get some fresh-kill before we head out to explore the territory." He mewed to her. "We might have time to learn how to hunt." He stood up to eave and walked away over to a couple of other warriors and joined in on their conversation. She was about to walk over to the fresh-kill pile when her sister grabbed a mouse and a robin from the fresh-kill pile and plopped down beside her.

"Hi! How are you?" Featherpaw mewed to her. She bent down to take a bite of her mouse and then turned her head over, looking at her with interest. Silverpaw didn't know quite what to say, speaking how she only became an apprentice yesterday and hadn't gone out to do anything yet. So she just said good and started eating her robin. They sat there for a while until finally when Featherpaw shot up.

"I forgot to bring some prey to Spotteddapple!" Featherpaw bolted towards the fresh-kill pile and ran towards the den. Silverpaw smiled at her sister but then buried her prey and then looked around for Flamefur. She saw him in the same spot. Waiting patiently, she decided to wait for him.

Flamefur eventually came over, ready to go on exploring. They walked out of camp and went through the forest. It had just rained that night so there were birds everywhere chirping happily. The mice and squirrels would be out so it would be a nice day for hunting. Flamefur lead the way through the forest and eventually stopped right in front of mixed smells. There was her clan, which she recognized, but there was another smell. Silverpaw looked up to her mentor with a questioning look in her eyes.

He replied roughly, "This is the Stormclan border, but now that you know the scent let's go over to the Dawnclan border." They walked through the thick amount of trees and bushes. They jumped over a couple bushes, and then Flamefur walked behind a thick group of trees. Silverpaw followed and then she gasped her eyes wide with astonishment. There was a rock, taller than any of the trees in the whole forest.

"Can we climb it?" Silverpaw mewed hopefully. Flamefur nodded and then bolted over to the other side of the rock and she soon followed. When she turned the corner she learned why he had gone to the other side. There was a path leading up to the top of the giant rock and Flamefur started to scramble up the rocks and step holds. She jumped on top of the first step hold, and then jumped to the next, and then the next and the next. _This is so much fun!_ She thought to herself. They kept on jumping and walking up more straight paths until they came across a cave. She peeked inside and saw another path leading upwards and then bright light. She looked to her mentor, as if to say _can I?_ He nodded and then she ran up and around the bend and then popped up and saw the exit. Walking out of the exit, she could feel the wind on her fur. Stepping across the brown and tan rock she walked over to the edge and looked down. That's a long way down, she thought.

Then Silverpaw looked up and saw the other territories. She saw the tiny outline of cats over on the left where Dawnclan was. She looked over around Dawnclan and saw more rocks like this rock, except even taller. She couldn't even see the top of one! On the right there was a little bit of moorland with the occasional tree that popped right out. Below that was some forest, but not as tightly packed as Mistclan's forest. (**(((**Sorry I'm making Silverpaws clan Mistclan. I'll tell you at the bottom.**)))**) She looked at Stormclans camp and was overcame by amazement. She saw the camp, and it was a lake! There were little dens made out of trees in the lake! She was just dumbfounded by how absurd, but amazing it was. Looking to the left side of the clan cat territory, she saw Dawnclans camp and saw that there were two rivers on one side and then one on the other. She followed where the river and then was taken by surprise. The river wasn't two rivers but one river! (We call it an oxbow. It's just a really large one.) She looked above their camp and above the river and saw a gorge. She then looked back at the river surrounding Dawnclans camp and followed it until it went down into the gorge as a waterfall! Above to the right a little bit was the humongous rocks again, the ones that were even bigger than this one. Then she looked below Dawnclans camp and saw a couple hills and high ones, but slowly glided down to show a beach. There was the ocean with the waves pounding on the shore. But she could barely hear them over the wind and distance. Then there was Mistclan below her. There were trees all over the place and a couple ponds here and there. She was astonished at how many different kinds of land there were!

"Impressive, huh?" The flame-colored tom walked to her side. "It's funny how soon you take things for granted." Silverpaw shifted her paws nervously. Then Flamefur pointed with his left paw. "Do you see those giant rock towers? Like this one? The tallest one is where the medicine cats speak with Starclan. And in the middle of the territories is where we gather at each full moon." Silverpaws eyes looked at the middle of the territories. How come she hadn't noticed it before? There were some sunbaked rocks in the very middle with large rocks circling around it. To get there you had to jump from rock to rock, or you would fall down about 5 feet. But she knew she could do it when she went eventually.

Flamefur nudged her and Silverpaw looked at him. "It's about time we go. It's a bit past midday, and we still have to look at Dawnclan's border." Flamefur told her. She reluctantly got back on her paws, and came down after him.

"What are we doing after we check Dawnclan's border?" Silverpaw mewed hopefully as she moved down the rocks. She waited for the flame colored cat to reply.

"How about you learn how to hunt?" Flamefur stated as he jumped to the bottom.

"Oh yes please!" She scrambled over the last rock and fell on the ground. She got back up and skidded after him as he bolted through the forest. They ran through the forest jumping over logs and dodging rocks when Flamefur took a sharp left and Silverpaw didn't follow. She tried to slide against the tough ground and dirt kicked up. Dust and dirt flew up in the air creating a cloud. Eventually when the cloud cleared Flamefur saw Silverpaw drenched in water. She fell into a pond! Flamefur tried to suppress a laugh as Silverpaw walked over. But she saw the look on his face.

"Oh yah?" She laughed and then shook right next to her mentor and water flew at him. Silverpaw started laughing and then Flamefur joined in.

"Haha I got you wet!" She mrowed in laughter as she prodded her mentor with a paw. He looked up at her with amusement on his face.

"But _you_ got drenched! I think a little beat beats that." He laughed. They were interrupted when they heard some cats coming from the border. Flamefur looked at where the sound was coming from.

"Smell the border, but then let's go. I don't want to make a quarrel with Dawnclan. Silverpaw looked at him and then the border. She trotted towards it and smelled. Wow! She thought. The scent was fresh and the smells were very different from her clan and Stormclan. When she was done she trotted back to her mentor.

With a flick of his tail, he signaled for her to follow him through the trees. She caught up with him and walked beside him.

"Are we going to go hunting?" She mewed to her mentor. She had a prick of hope.

"Yes, we are." He sniffed the air. It was dewy and fresh here. The rain had made it nice for prey to be out. "Here seems like a good spot. Alright, now get in a hunters crouch. And remember to keep your tail and ears down." Silverpaw got into the hunters crouch, wither her ears bent downwards and her tail was down.

"Good, your ears and tail are down and you are light on your paws, but your left hind leg has too much weight than your right leg. You need to keep them balanced. Otherwise it could affect your leap or push off and could make you flip over." Silverpaw shifted the weight until they were even. "Good. Now slowly walk, keeping your paws light so you can sneak up on your prey. Practice on those ferns." He pointed with his tail and she got into her hunters crouch. Ears and tail down and even weights, she slowly sneaked up on the ferns. Then suddenly she pushed off with her hind legs with great force and pounced on the fern bush.

"Good. Now, can you tell me the difference between the way you hunt a rabbit and mouse." He questioned her. She thought about it, and then answered.

"With mice and voles, since they are so small, they can feel your paw steps, but with rabbits you need to be quiet and not shake around too much because of their ears." She replied hopefully. He shook his head. She felt a bit of disappointment.

"Very resourceful, but you are only half correct. You were correct on the mouse, bit." He meowed to the young apprentice. Maybe not the tiny bit, he thought to himself, but he didn't dare say it aloud. "But rabbits _smell _you before they hear you or feel your paw steps."

"Okay!" Silverpaw said happily. She looked at her mentor with a questioning glance, as if to say, _Can I go hunting for real?_ He nodded and she ran into the dense amount of trees. She found a good spot and then tasted the wet and humid air. She could taste tress, bushes leaves and... Squirrel! She dropped into a crouch as she followed the scent and tried to locate it.

Then she saw the squirrel, nibbling on an acorn with its back turned. But the wind was blowing the wrong way. It was blowing towards the squirrel. She tried to creep up on it, but she was barely 5 tail-lengths away when it could smell her. It started to scrambled up a tree. _Mouse-dung!_ She chased it, running as fast as she could, and then jumped off of the wood of the tree. She barely caught hold of the squirrel, but it still fell down. She landed with a thump, but then got back up. The squirrel was dazed and she quickly bit its neck. She stopped what she was doing with the squirrel to give thanks to Starclan for what she had caught.

Returning to where Flamefur was when Silverpaw last was, but he wasn't there anymore. She started to worry but then he popped out of a bush with a sparrow. He looked at her catch and beamed with pride. Maybe he changed his opinion of her size after all.

0o0o0

They returned to camp with a squirrel, a couple mice and a robin. Flamefur flicked his tail towards the fresh-kill pile and they walked across over the soft ground to the pile. They dropped their catch and then Flamefur turned to her.

"Nice job with the hunting. Normally, 4-5 cats in a hunting patrol bring a little more. But for two cats and you hunting on your first day, you did very well." He complimented her and she smiled with a bit of pride. But she shrugged it away. "You have the rest of the day off. Not like there's much of it left though." With that he trotted off into the warriors den and disappeared. Silverpaw grabbed a vole and then sat right outside the apprentice den. She took a bite, and then chewed slowly, enjoying the rich flavor. When she was done, she buried her scraps and then sat in her den. She sat in her nest and put feathers in it, trying to make it more comfortable and then lay down to sleep. She was exhausted. But she would have to do it all over again, so she had to get used to it. Then she slowly drifted off into the dark grasps of sleep.

0o0o0

_ "I know Yellowfang! I'm just worried!" The ancient warrior said. "The prophecy said-"_

_'I know what the prophecy says Bluestar!" Yellowfang snapped. "I can tell why you're worried. But it will hopefully roll out smoothly with time." The grumpy cat watched the blue and silver leader as she paced back and forth. "But when should we reveal it to her?"_

_"Not yet. Not when she is so young. We will have to wait." Bluestar said solemnly. Then they just sat it silence. Just in silence._

**Hi guys! How did you like it? I tried to make it longer. And I guess I did. By about 900 words. Anyways... Please review and favorite and follow, because that tells me that people like my story. So you remember when I said I would explain why I'm changing her clan? Well I did it because mI had this idea but... I might tell you. If you review! Mwahahahahahha! I'm evil ;3 Oh and about the large description... Heheheh... I kind of enjoyed it. Should I make a map? I don't know. It would be cool but... XD Anyways, I will see you guys all later. Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silverpaw yawned to the sound of soft footsteps. Circling around she got up and yawned and looked out if the cold apprentice den. A dark shape jumped onto a log and silently but quickly sped up and over the log. I didn't know that was there, Silverpaw thought. She shook herself awake and then crept out of the den.

Looking around her she saw Moonfrost on guard duty. Moonfrost was one of the senior warriors and had a gray pelt with some spots of black and had amber eyes. She frowned at the thought of her own purple eyes. People often thought it was horrible to have purple eyes. It was considered ugly and just made another reason for people to resent or pity her. She growled in frustration and turned to the log where the dark shape went.

Silverpaw clawed the ground with her claws as she observed the surroundings. When she ran that might let Moonfrost see the shimmering silver pelt. She would have to time it exactly right. When her back was turned she slowly glided through the shadows and then ran over to the Warriors den where it provided more shadows. She barely made it before Moonfrost turned to look in that direction. Thank Starclan, she thought. She started sliding through the shadows again where she had complete cover to the sheltered log.

Looking up at the log and saw that it was a little slippery, she knew would have to do it anyways though if she wanted to go up. But the moon was shining on almost the whole log. She took a deep breath and started to climb up the log. Her paws started to slip but she quickly let go of her grip and then put her paws back on and sunk her claws back in the soft oak wood.

She was almost all the way up when she felt her paws slipping. She tried to re grip but she felt her hind paws slipping and was falling off of the wood completely. As a final attempt to stay on she shot her front paws forward and caught on the side bark. But it was old and it was softened from the rain and the bark gave way and she hit the ground with a loud thump. Under the shade of the log, she stood absolutely still. Every limb in her body was frozen. Moonfrost's gaze shot over to where Silverpaw fell. With searching eyes she looked closely to where the thump was. Silverpaw, her adrenaline pumping dared not look in her direction, or even make the twitch of her ears. Moonfrost satisfied that nothing was there, relaxed and turned her head. Silverpaw knowing this relaxed. Then Moonfrosts gaze, once again shot over, but she looked in vain, for once again, nothing was there.

Silverpaw now ready to get up and try again, saw the alternative. She could jump of the large rock. Most warriors couldn't even do that. Though people always underestimated Silverpaws strength. Silverpaws hind legs may have been small, but they were powerful. She ran up towards the rock.

**Moonfrosts POV**

Moonfrost thought she saw something over by the log, but was wrong. She shrugged it aside. After looking twice, she was satisfied knowing nothing was there. But she suddenly felt the urge to look one more time. She forced herself not to look, because she knew that she would just see a log under the moonlight. But the vibe was just too much and she turned over and looked. And the Silverpaw was. The tiny she-cat with know where enough strength to jump over that rock. Even most senior and trained cats couldn't make it. But there was Silverpaw, running and then jumped. Her front paws grabbed hold of the top and she swung herself up on top of the rock. Bewildered, Moonfrost looked away and kept on guarding with a new opinion about the young she-cat. But she decided she would keep it to herself for the time-being.

**Silverpaws POV**

Having jumped and made up the rock, she started to follow the scent to where the dark shape headed. It was obviously Mistclan scent so she kept on following the scent. Walking through the trees she finally reached a pond, where it was just absolutely beautiful. Then she saw Stonepelt sitting next to Pebbleheart looking lovingly at her. They ran around playing and having Stonepelt chase her. Then they settled down and walked over to the ponds edge.

They sat next to each other, with Pebblehearts head on Stonepelts shoulder. They sat murmuring things to each other. Silverpaw just turned away, and walked back through the trees in silence. Jumped back down off the rock and the walked over to her den. She sat down in her nest and curled in, wondering whether she would ever be able to love someone. Or whether someone would ever love _her_. She dwelled on that lonely and sad thought as she drifted off into the dark grasps of sleep.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter was a little bit short. But I'm getting kicked off of the computer. But I delayed this chapter too long. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Favorite, follow review and make sure to come back for more. I will see you all later. Take care.**


End file.
